my prince charming
by Speretmoon
Summary: Feferi P is the next empress of alternia but first she must marry a prince. 3 princes from all over come to seek her love. Feferi loves all of them but dose not know which one to chose so thats were ou come in you tell me who you want to win and i will read threw them and the strongest vote will win. may the odds be ever in your favor. lol hunger games reference. raited T for kk
1. Chapter 0- prologe

**Okay hey everybody. This is my third fan fiction. This is a fic were you get to decide what happens because I had to make up the first chapter all by myself. But really I think you all will enjoy this book. Lol.**

Young ms. Feferi Picxes is the next empress of Alternia, that is until she marry's a prince. 3 very handsome princes come for her hand In holy matrimony. Only one may win. You the reader can review who you want to marry fef as you read and you can always change your mind. Good luck and keep reading and btw I'm sorry about the long wait on baby stuck I'm just really lazy this week I will get to work on it as soon as possible. And a lot of you have been asking me what my OTP is. I really love Gamzee X Tavros. I know I know I am a huge fan love you all I hope you enjoy and I will take idea's for chapters thank you!

**:33 this purologe is Nepeta apoved so keep on reading you cool cats**

**meow meow meow meow meow**

**sorry just getting lazy with it again and for all of you who are reading homestuck us and are thinking "hey are any of your Oc's going to be in there" my only answer is mabye if you guys want me too tell me which OC's you want me to use and i will find somewere to put them and thank you for you strange as hell thoughts. love you all and good morning, afternoon, or night. personaliy i dont care what you do on your free time. have fun **

**~ thief of souls**


	2. Chapter 1- Purple flower

**Hello all you wonderful people out there. Here it is the official chaper one of my prince charming enjoy! ^w^.**

"oh no I'm going to be late" you said as she ran down the palace hallways. As she was running she tripped on the carpet on the floor. As she was sure she was oing to fall her maid Aradia Megido caught her. "wow there you okay princess" she asked. "yes I'm fine" you reply. "that's good but you must be careful Feferi" she says to you in a very worried tone of voice. " I'll be fine" you say happily. " I'm just a little nervous" you continue shyly. "it will be okay don't worry about it" she says kindly her beautiful scarlet eye's easing your mind. The ease dosn't last though as your mind begins to wonder again " but what if they don't like me" you ask scarcly. " don't worry so much they will love you just as much as i do" she reply's. "really Aradia" you say feeling better. "really" she says. "thank's" you really needed that. Your glad you have a great maid like her, and she isn't just your maid she has always been you dear friend too. You step out into the garden to see 3 young men already there. so i was late afterall" you thought to yourself. you walk twards the three men. the first was a tall troll with long horns and messy hair. his outfit made him look like he was from a top class kingdom. his crown were of two shades of purple, and his mouth looked like it was sown together. mabye it was just make-up. he was talking to another man who was just a little shorter that him. he was blonde and obviously a human. his outfit was a fine clock of a prince. the colers showed the beautiful pink and an orange. usually orange and pink didn't go together but somehow he pulled it off. he also wore shades that covered his eye's making it hard to she his eye's even with your royal pink glasses on.

Then when you look to the left of the two prince's you see a young man in a goldish yellow outfit smellingt some of the gardens purple roses the your gardener Jade planted earlyer today. he really seemed to like them because he didn't even seem to notice you were walking right up to him. when he noticed you, you were already standing right behind him. he jumped when he saw you. he stood up strait and said "sorry about that you shoulden't havve seen me doing that. sorry princess". "it's reely okay" you say moving your arms to sign it's ok settle down. when he settled down he spoke again "hello I am prince Eridan Ampora" he bowed down to you. "I'm princess Feferi Picxes" you reply as you curtsy holding you beautiful royal pink dress. the two other prince's notice you talking with Eridan and can over. "what's this we have over here, love birds I see" the blonde prince said. "thats not fair my fishy friend you need to give us all a fair shot at the princess" the blonde prince complained while messing with Eridan's hair. after he was odne messing with Eridan he jumped over to you and kneeled down on one knee "I am prince Dirk Strider my lady" he says kissing your hand. you blush a little bit before the clown looking one began doing some strange hand movements." thats prince Kurloz Makara" prince Dirk says standing up. " hello prince Dirk and Prince Kurloz, it's nice to meet you. I am princess Feferi picxes" you reply to them bowing your head to them.

"Look at the manners on this one" Dirk joked. you turn your attention back to Eridan who was looking down. you could see he was blushing just a little bit. the purple on his cheeks was very abvious but, thankfully the two other prince's didn't notice it. "are you okay?" you ask him. "I'm fine Fef" he said still looking down. you knew he was lieing but, you didn't say anything. your 3 maids came out of the palace and greeted the guests. your maids Jane, Porrim, and your friend Aradia. they took the guest to there rooms. when they were out of site you sighed a breath of releife. "oh my cod, that was rough" you sigh. you go back to the purple roses that Eridan was looking at. they were beautiful. you really liked them you will have to ask Jade to plant more of them. you pick one of them and take it to your room back in the palace.

you close the door to your room and set the purple flower down on the table by your bedside. you slowly walk to your window sill and look down to the garden. from where you stand you can see the beautiful blue, purple, and pink flowers down bellow. Damn Jade did a good job. you must ask her to plant more of those purple flowers. You remember prince Eridan's face again in your mind. He was very handsome but, he was a little shaky (not in a bad way though). Then all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. "come in" you call to who ever it was on the other side of the door. The door opened and in walked your maid Jane. "Dinner is ready you highness" she says bowing her head to you. "thank you Jane I will be down momentarily" you reply using your proper language. Jane left the room with a bow. you grab the flower from the table and put it into a beautiful pink vase you had by the window. When you were finished placing the vase nicely on your bedside table you slowly left your room and made your way down the purple and golden hallways.

As you entered the dinning room you saw that your guest were already seated. You sit yourself at the head of the table in silence. Until prince Dirk spoke up and broke the silence. "so, dose anybody know when the food is coming" he asked just to start a conversation. "It should be done soon" I answered. Prince Eridan was fidgeting around in his seat. "Eridan is something wrong" I asked him quietly." yes I'm fine Fef nothin for you to wworry about" he said as the maids brought out the food.

The rest of the evening was spent in silence. you keep on looking over at Eridan. he was still fidgeting wonder if he is okay.

**sorry for the short chapter and the cliff ending but, I didn't want to make it take longer then it already was so sorry I promise I will try to right more chapters soon. please review on future chapter's or who you want fef to chose as her prince. I would also like to here on how I can improve my story. thanks bye! :3**


	3. Chapter 2- a silver prince

**Hey guys I'm not very happy this week. My little sister got on my account and deleted most of my story's so now I only have my prince charming left. [:,( enjoy ^w^**

_Chapter 2- a silver prince_

The beautiful rays of sunshine shown through your shades making a light of pink shine on your face. You mumble a little as you sit up from bed removing yourself from your hot pink blanket with designs of cuttlefish on them. A knock on the door grabs your attention." yes, who is it" you ask." I'm sorry to disturb you princess but, we require your presence in the royal court" you hear your maid Porrim call from the other side of the door." okay give me a moment" you call back to her." okay dear but, hurry" she called back to you. You get up from your bed and make your way to your huge walk-in closet.

You take out a long white dress with blue and purple frills at the bottom. You quickly but, carefully but it on and slip on your white heels. You step out of your room and stumbled down to the royal hall because you have not worn these shoes in a very long time. When you arrive there you see that prince Dirk, Kuloz, and Eridan are already there waiting with another person who appears to be explaining something to them. He was fairly tall and had long silver hair tied back into a long braid that extended to his knees. He wore a long mid-night blue kimono that look like the night sky. As you approach the 4 men the silver haired boy notices you." greetings you must be princess Feferi Picxes, we are prince Luniss Kanji. Ruler of the kingdom of Maryia" he said bowing to you." hello" you say feeling a little confused." We" you thought.

Dirk walks up to you and whispers in your ear "Don't worry none of us get the 3rd person thing ether". you knew right away that he could tell you were extremely confused. "can you tell me what's going on why are we here?" you asked Luniss. " it's seems that each of our country's have gotten an unknown threat. So the royal council has decided that all five of us will split into teams to find this threat and bring he or she into custody" he explains. "so who are the teams going to be?" you question." the teams are Eridan, Kurloz, and Dirk. And team two will be you and us" he answers. "we suggest that all of you eat, pack, and be prepared because we are all setting out later on today. Now we all shall make our way to the kitchen for a well deserved meal. you are all dismissed after breakfast I want each of you to pack and meet us in the court yard please. Thank you for your time." he says bowing and leaving the room for the dinning room. The four of you stand in silence. An unknown threat who could it be. Dose this mean someone is planning on invading your country. You don't like to think about what will happen so you quickly make your way towards the dinning hall as well making sure not to slip this time. You were so worried you ended up taking the long way to the dinning hall. When you arrived all four princes were already there eating there breakfast of eggs, bacon, and fresh orange juice. You take your usual seat at the head of the table when Aradia comes out of the kitchen and brings you a plate of food. She sets it in front of you and leans in and says "Feferi is it true are you really leaving us?" she asked you quietly so no one else would hear her." yea, I don't want to leave but I have to" you say sadly again think of what would happen if your country were to go to war.

"Please be careful. Don't forget to eat properly and if you get the chance please write to me so I know your okay. I worry about you a lot Feferi. So please be very, very careful. I don't want you to get hurt, I don't know what I would do if you got hurt" it was clear she was very worried by the tone of her voice and her continuing spotting of I'm worried and be careful. "Aradia it's okay I will be fine" you re-a-sure her. She leaves back to the kitchen as you finish the rest of your meal in silence.

When you finish you follow Luniss's orders and make your way back to your room to pack for your journey. You wonder what your even suppose to back for the trip. You arrive in your room and throw open the door kicking your heels off and closing the door softly behind you. Man do your feet hurt from the shoes. Glub "note to self never wear these shoes ever again" you say to yourself while walking over to your nightstand. You look over to the neon purple flower in the blue vase. But there was something strange in the vase there was not only the purple flower there was a black rose too. When did this get here. You don't remember getting this. Where would you even find a flower like this. You have never seen a black rose before, it was actually very pretty. Well never mind the flowers time to start packing.

_Luniss POV._

You walk through the Picxes royal garden gazing to the beautiful blue, pink, and purple flowers. You step over to a group of purple flowers and pick one but, as soon as it touches your hand it grows dark and cold. It turns a night shade of black. This is the Kanji family curse. It all started many years ago.

_Flash back: 2,000 years ago_

A handsome king steps through the hallways of his silver castle. Looking around at the beautiful blue and red flowers that decked the walls. The smell of the flowers was heavenly. Truly such a beautiful scent. His beautiful raven black hair long and dark. He steps into a room made completely of silver and gold. The room of the moon prince. He placed a hand on the wall and began to sing a song "_ are you are you coming to the tree. Where the strung up a man they say murdered three. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem if we meet up at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you are you coming to the tree. Where the dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here no strange then it seems if we meet up at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you are you coming to the tree. Where I told you to run so we would both be free. Strange thing did happen here no stranger would it seem if we meet up at midnight in the hanging tree. _the man removed his hand from the wall and left the room in silence. Silently singing to himself "_ are you are you coming to the tree. Where a necklace of ropes side by side with me strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem if we meet up at midnight in the hanging tree"_

_End Flash back_

Luniss sighed sadly looking at the black rose before him. Will I ever be free he thought. "no it's hopeless" he said to himself.

**So what did you all think of chapter 2 is it good. I hope you all find it in your hearts to review. Thanks I hope you enjoy it. And I will try to get my other story back up but I'm pretty sure it's a hopeless effort. LOL. Bye all.**


	4. Chapter 3- a handsome thief

**Hello all wow two chapters this week. Don't start expecting this from me. Well here's chapter 3 enjoy.**

_Chapter 3- a handsome thief_

Feferi POV

You finally finish packing your bag. You look over to the purple and black roses. You walk over and pick up the vase to examine it. Who are you kidding you haven't even been out of the palace once. You take the two flowers out of the vase and place them in a bright red cup instead. You grab your bag and the flowers and head out your door to the court yard.

When you arrive everyone is already there along with many knights from the five kingdoms. One of them walks up to you. She had long black hair that reached her mid black and wore red and tile armor." l3t m3 74k3 y0ur b4g pr1nc3ss" she said taking your bags and placing them on the back of a black care-age (** sorry I suck at spelling so just put up with it please)**. you hold on to your neon purple and midnight black roses in your hand as you make your way towards the others. You say your fair well to Dirk, kurloz, and Eridan. Then you and Luniss make your way to his care-age. You look sadly down at the flowers. "are you worried princess?" he asked. "a little" you answer shyly. "it's okay don't worry you have us with you" he said with that weird third person tone of his.

"yea I guess so" you say still looking at the flowers thinking about leaving you home for the first time ever. The care-age began to move away and you could here the horses neighing. "heh so you kept the flower after all" he chuckled. "wait you were the one who put it in my vase" you ask looking up from the flowers and at him. "so what if we did" he grins. You heart feels less worried and more happy. Wait are you happy to be leaving. Just a few seconds ago you were heart broken. The ride was pleasant and filled with laughter and smiles. When suddenly it came to a stop. Luniss pecked his head out the door to see what was going on. His eyes widened and you could see the shock on his face from where you were sitting. You look out the door as well to see a young man dressed all in black fighting your knights. But something was strange this boy looked just like prince Luniss.

"what in cods name is going on here" you scream. The man notices you and jumps through the air and past the knights and lands right behind you. He places his hand over your mouth and his sword at your neck. "is he going to kill me?!" you thought.

_Flash Back:_

Two little twin brothers run through a field there silver hair in matching braids. Laughing and playing in the sunshine together. They come to a stop under a large oak tree. *yawn* the first boy went. The second boy smiled and began to sing his brother a song "_are you are you coming to the tree. Where they strung up a man they say murdered three. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem if we meet up at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you are you coming to the tree. Where the dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you are you coming to the tree. Where I told you to run so we would both be free. Strange things did happen hear no stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you are you coming to the tree. Where a necklace of ropes stood side by side with me. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem if we met up at mid-night in the hanging tree"_ the boy finishes his song as he looks down to see his brother fast asleep.

_End flashback_

You are scared out of your mind so you do the first thing you can thing of. "Ew did you just lick me" the boy screams removing his hand from your mouth. "what the fuck" he says looking at his hand. You run over to Luniss and hide behind him. "what are you doing here Spirit" he says to the boy. "what not happy to see me brother" he says with an evil grin.

**Sorry if this wasn't a good cliffhanger but whatever. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review I would like good or bad feedback I really don't care that you I own nothing exept for my 4 OC's 2 of which that were mentioned thank you [:3**


	5. Chapter 4- The first attack

Holy** crap it's been a while. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been out sick. Being sick sucks like shit well here is chapter 4 enjoy ^u^**

_Chapter 4- The First Attack_

"Brother!?" you yelled jaw open in aw. "What all high and mighty never told you he had a twin brother" Spirit laughed. Luniss sighed. " This is my Twin brother, so how have things been since you abandon your kingdom" Luniss asked in an angry tone. "good I guess, no responsibilities" he reply's with a grin spread on his face. "So what do you want anyway" Luniss asked harshly. "Ouch, that hurt. aren't you happy to see I'm okay?" he asked putting a hand over his head jokingly. "No we're not. Now leave" Luniss said glaring. "Well shit that was rude. Fine I didn't miss you anyway" Spirit glared jumping off through the tree's of the forest.  
"Was that really your brother" you ask. "Sadly yes he is" He mumbled heading back to the carriage. You could see he wasn't up for a Flashback so you let him be for now.

_Flashback:_

Two young men stood in a room made of silver. They each placed a hand on the walls and gave each other a worried look before they began to sing in time "_Are you are you coming to the tree. Where they strung up a man they say murdered three. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you are you coming to the tree. Where the dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you are you coming to the tree. Where i told you to run so we would both be free strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. _The walls of the room glowed a bright white light that circled around the boys. Their hair flowing out of their braids and out around them as they continued to sing their sad yet beautiful song. "_ Are you are you coming to the tree. Where a necklace of ropes side by side with me. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree"_. The boys finished their song as the white light vanished. The boys looked at each other in amazment at what they could do. As the boys exited the room the smiled at each other happily. True Happiness.

_End Flashback:_

As the carriage came to a stop you and Luniss stepped out. The knight in the Teal armor came running up to you her hair flowing gracefully. "your royal radness the sun has started to set and we have decided to camp in this clearing for the night" she said bowing down. "yes we will stay here for the night thank you..um" he trailed off. "Latula" she said happily "Latula. Pyrope" she bowed again. "Thank you Latula for you help" he said bowing back. "No problem" she said walking off to help the other knights set up camp. "She seems nice" you say turning to Luniss. "Yes very" he says not even looking down to you. he walks over to the knights and helps them work. You just stand there before going over and lending a hand yourself. in an hour or so every thing is set up and the sky is showing a beautiful sunset. "wow" you say to yourself. All of a sudden an amazing smell comes to your nose. You follow the scent to find no other then "SPIRIT" you cry seeing him cooking. "DAMN you don't have to yell I'm right here" he says walking away from the food and towards you. "what are you doing here?" you ask trying to sound tough (but failing horribly at it). "I could ask you the same thing" he said looking at you very confused. "What are you talking about..." it just now hit you. you followed the smell all the way into some random part of the forest. "ops" you say just now realizing where you were. "OH Crap" you say loudly (not screaming though). "HA! NO Fucking way did you get lost HA! that's awesome" Spirit said almost choking on his laughter. "It's not funny" you say. " yea, yea. well since your here you hungry girly" he says pointing at the food. "NO" you say turning your head away when all of a sudden... you stomach gives you away with a big grumble. you tun around to see him just barely keeping himself from laughing " it seems your gut says other wise girly" he chuckles. "Stop calling me that, my name is Feferi" you say getting annoyed. "Whatever girly, just sit down and i'll get you some food okay" he says pointing to a log. you sit down and he hands you a bowl of stew. it smelled so good. so you went right ahead and dug in. "Wow girly i didn't know you could eat like that" he laughed. "So what" you pout. "it's nothing just didn't think you would be so lade back. I thought for sure you would be uptight as hell because you were hanging with Lulu" he laughed finishing his share of the meal. "Lulu?" you ask. "Oh that's Luniss's nick name, next time you see him you should call him that see what happens" he Joked. wow this guy was really not as bad as you thought.

He was really sort of nice. you two spend a long time chatting and joking. this is the most fun you have had in years. about 3 hours later you yawn the sunset was now gone and the pitch black sky filled with stars littered the sky. it was truly beautiful. "Hey Girly you tired" Spirit said seeing you yawn for like the sixth time in the last 5 minutes. you nod. he hands you a blanket and a pillow. you take them and make yourself a place in the grass looking up at the stars when suddenly you saw Spirit take out a Guitar and begin to sing a song "_ I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said don't leave me here alone, But all that's dead and gone and passed_ tonight." his voice was like a symphony. It was pleasing to the ears._ " Just close your eyes the sun is going down, You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound ooh~" _so beautiful you could feel yourself drifting into sleep as you continued to listen "_ Don't you dare look out your window darling every_ _things on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold. On . To. This. Lullaby. Even when the music is Gone...Gone. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, Come mornings light, you and I will be safe and sound"_ with that the song ended and you drifted into a deep sleep.

When you awoke you saw Spirit packing up and getting ready to head out. He noticed you were up and greeted you with "Morning sunshine I thought you were gonna sleep all day" he laughed. "Oh, sorry was i asleep for a long time" you ask getting up and stretching out. "Not really, you ready to head out?" he asked. "Out where?" you reply. "We have to go find my idiot brother so you can go back to your little date" he chuckled. "It wasn't a date!" you yell at him. "Oh really, looked like it to me" he smiled swinging a bag over his shoulder. "Whatever" you say handing him the pillow and blanket. he gladly took them from you and stuffed them into the bag. "alright let's go girly" he said starting to walk toward the woods. "I said don't call me that" you say walking over to him.

You two continue to walk for what seems like forever. "Are we there yet?" you moan. "Nope" he says continuing on the path. All of a sudden the ground bellow your feet began to shake. "whats going on" you yell holding on to a near by tree for balance. "Oh shit sounds like a big one today" he says hiding his bag behind a rock while grabbing what looks like claws? (**A/N: yea his weapon are more like you know okay you know those paper claws that you make and put on your fingers and stuff. well there kinda like that but made of metal instead of paper. Just wanted to let you know [:D)** He put the claw like things on his hands and knelt to the ground on one knee. When out of no where a giant Monster came out of the ground. it had trees, bushes, and stones down it's back, arms, and on it's head. It was giant the thing was almost 50 feet tall. At that moment Spirit jumped into the air and came down right on the monsters head digging his claws into it's skull. "RAWR" the monster roared swinging an arm at Spirit. He quickly dodged it and jumped back up for another attack on the beast. This time the hit landed right on the monsters cheat. The beast groaned in pain as it fell to the ground with a thud. Spirit's claws now covered in the monsters blood. He cleans the claws of and stashes them back into his bag and swings it back over his shoulder. he sighed "well that was fun, you ready to keep going girly" he called to you. You snapped out of your trance and nodded making your way back over to his side. "What was that?" you ask."Oh, that was a tree orc. there big but, Their also dumb so there pretty easy to get rid of" he said with a grin as the two of you continued down the path passing the body of the beast. Wow who was this guy he was really strong he just wow. you looked at Spirit with amazment. He may be a dick but, maybe he wasn't that bad.

**there you have it my lovelies. I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. I'm sorry if it's too short but my Brother is coming for a visit and i want to kick his but in some video games. Chapter 5 will be out soon. Please Review all feedback is wanted. thanks! ^w^**


	6. Chapter 5- part 1 :dream

**Holy crap. Finally chapter 5 is out sorry if it short I hope you enjoy it meow. See you at the bottom [:D**

_Chapter 5- My Lord: Dream._

_Where am I. Who am I. What is going on, why do I feel so empty. Someone please help me. It's so cold. So cold and lonely. I am standing in a field. A field of yellow flowers. They are so beautiful. Your name is Spirit Kanji and at the moment you are happy. You run through the beautiful flowers until you see a beautiful women in a long white dress. "Mommy" you call to her. She turns around with a smile as you hug her. Is this what it feels like? To be happy? You thought to yourself. When you are released from your hug. The lady vanishes and the pretty yellow flowers go black. The air go's from warm and inviting to cold and scary. When you turn around to run you see people hanging from trees by there necks. You drop to your knees and begin to cry. What's going on? Is that me? You thought. Suddenly Luniss is behind you his hair blocking his eyes. "Brother?" you say reaching out a hand to him. He looks up at you to show that he has no eyes and a scary smile spread across his face. "What's wrong Brother, are you scared" he laughs. Your body fills with fear as you run. You run and run yet go no where. Luniss hugs you from behind and starts to sing in the most creepy voice you could possibly think of "Are you are you coming to the tree. Where they strung up a man they say murdered three. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree"_

_At that point the hanging body's began to sing as well which really freaked you the fuck out. "Are you are you coming to the tree. Where the DEAD man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. "Are you are you coming to the tree. Where I told you to run so we would both be free. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem if we met up at Midnight in the hanging tree. "Are you are you coming to the tree. Where a necklace of ropes side by side with me. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it see, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree" at that moment you woke up in a cold sweat. You look over to see Fef still asleep. "_This was going to be a long night"

**Again sorry for how short it is I just wanted to show you all what Spirits dreams are like I am thinking about starting a SolKat fan fictions so let me know what you think the prolog should be out soon. Meow :33 this story is Nepeta approved :33**


End file.
